A New Paulina
by anonauthor06
Summary: After the event where the whole town knows the identity of Danny Phantom, Paulina left Amity Park for Los Angeles. Now, 2 years later, she came back. And she is not like how she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : So, after reading a particular interesting Danny Phantom fanfic, i felt compelled to write one myself. I'm new to all this fanfic world, so sorry if this story is terrible. And the lasst time i actually watch this cartoon is like, five years ago maybe. Maybe more. So, sorry if i get sone facts wrong. Anyway, i noticed that all the fanfics have disclaimers so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Paulina squinted at the light blasting through the windows. She tried to ignore it and return to her sleep, only to find that it was hopeless. She can never sleep again once she woken up, her body just didn't work that way. However, it took all her might to sit herself on the king-sized bed. The soft pink silk sheets were just to good to leave.

"Paulina! You up yet? Today's your first day," a voice shouted from outside the door. It was her father's. Paulina let out a loud disgruntled sigh as a sign that she was indeed awake. Luckily, her father got what she meant. He always has.

After a rather long shower, Paulina stood before her large suitcases. She opened one that contained all her tops and picked out a few outfits. She did the same for her bottomwear and shoes too. After a mere 20 minutes of deciding what to wear, she finally settled for a plain royal blue crop top which did well to reveal her tan midriff and a black fitted jeans. Her choice of footwear was a simple black boots. She applied a decent amount of lip gloss and that's it. No other makeup for today. In fact, she had not used any makeup (except for a tint of gloss) since she was entering sixteen. Now, almost a year and a half later, she had embraced her natural beauty without any products making a clown out of her.

With one last look at the mirror, Paulina walked out of her room, a smile plastered permanently on her face.

\--

"You sure you're going to be okay?" a worried dad asked his teenage daughter.

Paulina smiled at her dear father, "Don't worry Papa. I'll be fine. Besides, i went to this school once,"

Her dad sighed before letting her go. She rolled up her car window and pulled out of the house. With a wave to her dad, Paulina turned the wheels towards Casper High. Man, she felt good to be back.

\--

"Woah, nice ride Sam!" exclaimed Danny as he stepped into Sam's new Ferrarri. Tucker, who was with Danny, was too much in awe to let out even a single word.

"Yeah, it's fine. I personally would go for the new electric Tesla which is much better for the Earth but apparently, it's too 'guy' for a girl", replied Sam, thinking of the time when her mother actually said that to her. Seeing that her friends were busy inspecting her car, she decided that they would not hear whatever she was going to say next. She just shrugged and started towards Casper High. Thank goodness that this is going to be her final year. She was bored of high school drama and its ridiculous social ladder.

\--

It was still early when Paulina arrived. She parked her car at the spot nearest to the entrance and headed straight to the office. Since there were not many students around, those who were there spotted her straight away. Paulina smiled to herself knowing that they still remember her. 'Yes Casper High! Paulina Sanchez is back!'

\--

Arriving at their lockers, Danny and Tucker was still praising Sam's car. Sam, who wasn't really interested in the car, rolled her eyes and ignored them.

As usual, Danny never bothered to turn the combination to his locker. His hands just went straight through the door and he put all his books in the locker, save for the English Literature textbook for his first class of the year.

Just as he turned around, a girl in blue from the distance caught his eyes. She flashed him a smile before putting on her shades and disappearing among the crowd of students. Danny craned his neck to look fir the girl but to his dismay, she was nowhere to be seen. Truthfully, he was disappointed. He could sworn that he saw Paulina Sanchez, the girl he HAD a crush on and apparently still is (though he would never admit it). 'Snap out of it Danny! She's not here and even if she is, she'll never be with you'. As he told himself this, he couldn't help but to wish that the girl he saw was in fact Paulina and not just part of his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

"I still can't believe you're back," squeeled an overly excited Star as they took their place at the 'popular kids' table. "You better start to believe then, or i'll just go back to LA," teased Paulina, wearing a pout on her face. This earned a giggle from Star. Dash joined them at the table, setting himself at the other side of the Latina. "Guess LA did you good eh? Because it sure looks it," he said, with a wink added. Paulina laughed. Dam, she really missed her friends. They spent the entire lunch period talking and laughing, although Paulina can't help but to realise that most of the laughter were forced. In fact, the only genuine one came from herself, Star, Dash and Kwan (when he did laugh).

The rest of the day went pretty well, if she might say. She only have 2 classes with Star though. Not that she mind really. As much as she loves seeing her best friend, she does need her space from said clinging blonde.

\--

Danny was relieved when the school bell rings. He can finally get a good sleep. Not that he didn't sleep in class, though. He did, but he was in deep need of a proper one. The ghost fight last night took way longer than expected.

Ghost attacks were not as common as it were, but still not uncommon. But when it does happen, it was usually rough. Even the box ghost seemed to be getting stronger. The fact that Sam and Tucker no longer knew Danny's secret didn't help either. At least then, he had his friends to help him when things got out of hand. But now, he had to handle things alone. And when ghosts were concerned, it was never easy.

"Earth to Danny," Sam snapped her fingers to bring Danny back to his senses. Without realising, he had fallen asleep, leaning by Sam's car, while waiting for Tucker who just had to stop by the mens. "Wait what? Did you just say something?" Danny blinked the sleep out of his eye.

Sam shrugged. "I was asking you if you heard about P.." She was cut off when Danny suddenly stood. "I've got to go. See you later," he said, already fastening his pace. He ran and turned into a corner. Sam sighed. Danny had left his bag again. He sure is one weird guy.

Making sure no one was in view, Danny turned into his ghost form. He flew above the buildings, looking for any ghost. His ghost sense had gone off earlier, letting him know that there was a ghost nearby. He finally spotted a certain flame haired ghost at the park. He shrugged. So much for a sleep.

\--

Paulina parked her car near the park. She decided to spent some time on fitness today. Star, who was now the cheerleader captain due to her tookoff, asked her to join the squad again. Or at least come to the practice to watch them. She told her that would think about joining the squad but she would definitely come to practice to watch her best friend in play. She had to pass for today though. She just arrived after all and there were still a lot of things (clothes, specifically) that needed unpacking.

Feeling stuffed in a room full of suitcases, Paulina put on her running gear. And now here she was, at the park. For this time of the day, it was unsusual for it to be empty though. But judging from some scorch marks, it was not unusual. Obviously a ghost fight had just ended seeing how said marks seemed visibly hot. Ignoring it, Paulina plugged in her earphones and began her rounds.

\--

'Is he dead?' Paulina can't help but think as she saw the sprawling boy. Since there was no one else around, it seemed that she had to help him. She stepped closer to the boy and recognised him immediately. 'Danny!' she exclaimed in her heart. She quickly kneeled by his side and check for his pulses. Still there. She sighed in relief as she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, signalling that he was still alive, probably just passed out.

Paulina bit her lip. What should she do? Should she wake him? 'What if he hates me? After all i've done, how can he not' her mind spoke. She brushed the thoughts away.

"Danny," she gently shook his arm. "Wake up". No response. She shook harder. His eyes fluttered a little. He opened it for a moment before closing it again and turned around, facing Paulina. His mouth muttered something but it was so slow that she barely registered it.

Paulina watched the sleeping boy. It was no doubt that he passed out from exhaustion, maybe from the ghost fight earlier. His eyes blink a few times but she could tell that the effort itself was tiring for him. She heard voices from the distance calling out Danny's name. She knew she heard the voices somewhere but she couldn't place it where and when and whose is it. As the voice came nearer, Paulina leaned over and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek before getting to her feet and away from the now smiling sleeping boy.

\--

Danny was tired. Very tired. As soon as he sucked Technus into the thermos, he passed out. He was enjoying the peace until someone shook him. It was soft at first, but became harder over time. Anmoyed at the being that was disturbing his nap, he opened his eyes a little bit to see who it was. Kneeling beside him was a beautiful girl. And not just any beautiful girl, but Paulina Sanchez! 'This is obviously a dream,' he thought before closing his eyes again and turn to his left.

During his sleep, he managed to blink a few times to check on the girl. He relaxed every time he saw that the girl was still there, her eyes fixed on him. Despite the exhaustion, Danny tried to open his eyes a bit longer as he was afraid that when he open his eyes, the girl will no longer be there. After a while, the beautiful girl leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. 'This is definitely a dream. Paulina will never kiss me in real life' Danny thought as sleep once again fully consume him. 'Doesn't mean i can't enjoy it' He smiled. He doesn't realise of the girl's departure.

Sam and Tucker found their friend lying on the grass, eyes closed, smile adorning his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps. Me again.** **Long time huh. I last wrote this like what, 3 months ago, maybe more maybe less.**

 **Disclaimer: i am a mere 18year old who only started venturing into the world of fic writing 7 months ago and i got no profit from it as i have no rights to the show.**

Paulina cursed herself throughout her drive back. What had she been thinking? Letting him see her and even went to the extent of kissing him. On the cheeks, yes. But it was still a kiss nonetheless. Parking on the driveway to her house, she thumped her head lightly on the steering wheel all the while muttering to herself. "Imma moron... moron moron moron".

She must've hit the steering a bit too hard as the next thing she knew, her father was at the doorway, a frown on his aging face, looking at her with a worried look. She smiled at him to let him know that she was okay before stepping out of the car, mouthing sorry. He just nodded. She went past him into the house and straight to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. She needed time alone, to think, to rationalize things.

Looking at Danny at the park reminded her of her longtime crush on him -or rather a part of him. Her mind wandered to all the fights the boy went through to protect this town. And all the bad things she did to him in return. And how he never paid her back for all those terrible things.

Maybe that's why she kissed him. As a thanks. Yes that's it. It must be. Because if not, then why?

\--

"Now would you tell us what were you doing sleeping in the ruins of a park?" Sam, ever so curious, inquired.

Danny took another bite of his burger in order to buy himself some time. He avoided himself from looking directly at Sam as he knew if he did just that, he would see the worry etched on her face.

With a sigh, Danny told Sam that he was at the park, yes but he was there from before the ghost fight.

"What? You were there during the ghost fight? Man, that was so cool!" exclaimed Tucker, spraying milkshake and remnants of burger while doing so.

As Sam and Tucker began to bicker about Dannt being in the park during a ghost fight, Danny's mind wandered back to the old days when he didn't have to lie to them. When they knew his other identity. Things were a lot easier then. How he hoped he never made that wish.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

Danny capped the thermos, trapping the ghost inside before changing back to his human self, thinking no one noticed. But damn, how wrong he is. Out of nowhere, men and women alike stood in front of him, shoving pieces of paper. Contracts, to be exact.

Since his secret was out, everyone seemed to want to exploit his fame and make him a celebrity of a sort. Truth to be told, he was excited about it at first as he may finally had a chance with his dream girl. But then, she moved to LA with her mom. Also, since he became 'famous', he was usually surrounded by unknown people and less time was spent with his two dear friends, Tucker and Sam. This had resulted in a gap between them. It seems like his place was taken by Valerie, who seemed to be hanging out with the two a lot.

The Fentons was also constantly watched. Jack was fine with it as he was finally able to show off his inventions and ideas to the world, and people actually show interest in them. Maddie however, was not as happy about it as Jack was. As a mother, she knew how her children was feeling. Jazz was not pleased with the fame too. Sure she likes it at first, but then, it was proven that fame was just too much for her. Now all she really wanted was a quiet time where she can study so she will be accepted to her dream university for her excellent grades and not for her last name.

It had been more than a year since the revelation. Danny thought that his fame would die down as time went but no... in fact, it seemed like he was getting more famous by day! The fact that he was growing up into a handsome young man was not helping either. He had grown a lot taller than when he first started being Phantom. His hair remained the same messy style but he changed his attire. He stopped wearing baggy tshirts and wore tshirts in his size instead. His choice of bottomwear was still jeans, black and blue alike and to complete his looks, he often sported his sleveless denim jacket.

After a year being under watchful eyes of everyone, Danny finally had enough. Everyone was trying to befriend him, even Dash the bully. What made him sick was the fact that they did that just to share his fame. But what really hit him was the fact that Tucker and Sam did not talk to him. Like, at all! They barely even acknowledge him anymore. The looks on their faces reflected betrayal as though he abandoned them as soon as he became famous. He tried to explain everything to them, but time never seemed to be in his favor.

\--

"Its been so long since we last hang out like this. Just the three of us. No cameras, no weird looking guys and most importantly, no fangirls,"

Danny and Tucker nodded, agreeing with Sam's words.

Leaning down onto the grass, Danny said, "Gosh i miss this. Us".

The three friends lied on the grass, looking at the stars above.

"This will definitely kill the mood, but i have to tell you guys".

Sam and Tucker turned their heads, facing Danny. Taking their silence as his cue, Danny continued, "All of this, this messed up things are my fault. If only no one knew that i am Phantom. I'm sorry guys. For dragging you into this mess,".

Danny looked at his two friends. Sam was staring at the sky, her eyes shone with unshed tears. So did Tucker's. Danny couldn't help the guilt that was building up inside of him. It was his fame that caused people to start digging into his friends' life. Its his fame that caused their beat kept secret to be spilled. Its his fame that built a wall between them. It was all his fault. If only no one knew he was Phantom.

\--

Tucker tried telling himself that it was not Danny's fault that everyone knew his secret past. He tried, but he couldn't.

\--

Sam kept her secret carefully wrapped so no one could find it. But they did anyway.

She told herself over and over again that it was not Danny's fault but her heart just won't believe it. She constantly reminding herself of all the good things Danny did for her and Tucker, but that did not stop her stubborn heart from putting all the blame to her poor friend.

\--

As they lied down under the stars, their hearts made a silent agreement. To put all things aside and just enjoy this one night in each other's company. Lying side by side, in their hearts, how they wished things could be different. If only no one knew that Danny is Phantom.

\--

Somewhere nearby, a wish granting ghost heard their heart's desire. Now she just have to find a way to make them say it out loud.

 **Gosh i never thought anyone would actually follow my story as i write just for the heck of it. Somehow sometimes i found joy in writing. To those who read my story, just wanna tell you, Im very very honored. So, as you may be well aware of, my updates are at random. I'll try to update when i have free times. Im now in my foundation year, so im kinda a lil bit busy. But i love writing so i will always try my best to find time to write. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemme tell you this, i am NOT happy with my last chapter. Damn it was lagging. Its like, no development at all. But then again, i admit, i am not a great writer. I dont even know how to write a good fight scene. My imagination just doesnt work that way. So, if you're looking for a fic with an epic fight, mine is so not it. After all, i write for fun and its no fun having to ransack your brain to imagine a fight. Ok, enough with the rambles, carry on.**

"Hey Danny. I've been waiting for you and promise, i am not looking for a fight, just wanna talk,"

Danny descended from his flight and landed beside the park bench. The ghost currently sitting on the bench patted the empty spot next to her, signalling him to sit. He did so, but he kept his eyes alert for any signs of warning.

Desiree rolled her eyes. She continued, "So, how's thing with your family? They're not really happy, aren't they? How about your friends? Do they still even consider you their friend? After what happened?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, glaring at the ghost lady beside him. "Just get to the point!".

"Boys... never seem to have patien..,"

She was cut off with another glare.

"Okay jeez.. I can make everything right again,"

This caught Danny off guard. Desiree smirked.

"Just imagine... a life where everything is just like how it used to be. A weird but happy family and two of your best friends always by your side, no matter what"

Danny kept quiet. Desiree knew she had him. So she gave him time. "I gotta go. If you decided to take up my offer, you know where to find me,"

"It only takes one wish," was what she whispered to Danny's ear before phasing off.

\--

"Hey, this is Tucker's voicemail. This only mean two things. One, I'm in my lair or two, I don't want to talk to you. Anyway, just leave a message," Beep.

Danny sighed. He tried Sam's cell next.

"Yo Sam's voicemail. Leave a message. I'll get back to you later. Or, maybe i won't," Beep.

\--

Knock knock. No answer.

He turned the knob and open the door slightly. Jazz Fenton was on her bed, crying. Loud emo music was blaring from her iPod. Paper scattered her desk and some was on her floor. Her bed was a mess too.

From where he stood, Danny could see the writings on some of the papers. They were university acceptance letters. One of them was from her dream university. And Jazz was crying. For she knew, they only offered her a spot because of her last name.

Slowly, Danny shut the door, not wanting to disturb his sister.

\--

Descending the stairs, he could hear that they were arguing. They argued before, but never like this. This was too intense. When Jack and Maddie did fight, it usually stayed the longest being 2 hours. But this fight, it had been going on for a month now.

He made up his mind. These cannot go on. No one should know that he is Phantom.

\--

"I wish no one in the human world knows that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom,"

Desiree smiled. "You wish have been granted".


End file.
